Wandering With Weasleys
by EcargWillOneDayRuleTheWorld
Summary: The entire Weasley Family is spending their summer holidays in America! What could possibly go wrong? Well, just about everything really. Albus is moody, Rose and Dom are in love. Molly is studying like crazy. James is cooking up potions and not to mention the Malfoy's turn up. To keep the family from arguing, Grandma Molly has had them all keep a diary. The same diary.
1. Recording with Roxanne

**AN: Hi! So this is just prologue to a story. If I get enough reviews I'll upload the actual story :) **

* * *

Writing's never been one of my strong points. In fact, it's of my worst points. One of my many worst points, so when Granny told me to write this I told her no. But of course she gave me one of her death glares and that was that. Wait, I better cross that out, I know she'll read this.

So where to begin... Hi, I'm Roxanne you must be Diary. I have heard a lot of things about books like you and I know for one thing they always cause trouble. Whether it's possessing the writer or even someone reading your personal thoughts, this book will do me no good. In fact, I'm gonna throw it away, put on my innceont face and voice say to Granny "Diary's are my Boggart" or "It got burnt in a fiendfyre." Yeah, that will work.

_Roxanne_.

Okay, hi Diary. Don"t feel upset that I tried to throw you in our river. No hard feelings right? Hard feelings? Fine by me! Granny saw me anyway, so I guess there is no point in trying to get rid of you. But trust me, my thoughts aren't gonna be that interesting. Well, they wouldn't be if the whole family is going to America to see mum's sister for the summer. Yeah the whole family. So I guess I'll see my cousins again, apparently Albus is in his "teen" mood. Yeah, he's fifteen now, I'm thirteen and I am already cooler than him. Well, see you in America!

_Roxanne_.

Okay, hi again and no I didn't mean to lock you in my suitcase! Well I opened my backpack on the plane and found you here, so Granny might have already read this. So, guess what? Scorpius is coming. I hate him so much. I realised when I saw him and his family came walking up to us in the airport. They look like unicorns. Seriously they do, they all have long silvery blonde "mane" and seem to trot confidently...if you can trot confidently. I'm sitting behind him in the plane, both of us have aisle seats. The Weasley family seem to be taking up half the plane, Dom sitting next to me and at the window is Rose. They so fancy Scorpius, it's unbelievable. Rose is staring at him, well the back of his head and Dom is kicking his chair. The seem to express their love in different ways, because even though when Scorpius turned round and snapped at Dom she just battered her eyelashes and continued. Rose seems to blush every time he looks at her and continues her obsessive stalker stare. I hope I don't end up like that.

_Roxanne_.

Hey, just a quick note, it seems everyone has found out about you, Diary, so everyone wants to write entires. So it looks like you'll be spending the holiday with the Weasley Clan!

_Roxanne_.

* * *

**AN: Review, please! :)**


	2. Journeying with James

**AN: WOW! Four reviews! You guys are amazing! Here is the next chapter XD Sorry, it's short, they'll be longer I promise :)**

* * *

Hey Diary! I'm James, nice to meet you. When I heard about Roxy's little diary- I mean journal - I knew needed to see what she wrote. Did she say anything about me? She's some how managed to lock her pages so only she can read them. Well, while I'm using you, you'll be journal. Because Diary's are for girls and pussies. And I am not a pussie. So journal, we've just arrived at the American airport and things look pretty much the same. Except it's sunny for once in my life and I can actually wear my T-shirts and shorts with out my mum barking at me that it's too cold. Actually, let me just cross that out.

Okay, I'm back. I'm in the taxi with Rose, Dom, Roxy, Fred, Lily and Al. I wish we could apparate, but most of my cousins are too young, plus Granddad wants us have a good "feel" of America. So no magic. It sucks. Gran took away our wands and wouldn't give them back until the summer is over. So, nice meeting you, you're going to have a lot of fun with me.

_James_.

Okay, I can't take it anymore. Rose and Dom are arguing at the top of their lungs and it's doing my head in. Too bad none of the adults are here...wait a second. I'm the adult. I'm eighteen! Right, time to sort this out.

Wish me luck,

_James_.

Okay, so Dom gave me, what the Muggles call a Chinese burn, it hurts like hell, good thing I'm left-handed! Okay, so as I'm writing in the diary - DAMMIT - journal, we're reaching the hotel. I bet it's filled with Muggles. Well, I guess there might be a few cute Muggle girls.

_James_.

Right, this will probably be my last entry for now. Scorpius is annoying me. Him and his pretty little face. Why I ought to punch him square in the nose...He's the girls wrapped around his little manicured finger! Seriously, they are unusually shiny...Well, I'm sharing a room with him so this will be fun...

_James_

P.S Rose/Dom Get over him.

* * *

**AN: Review please!**


	3. Romance with Rose

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while! XD I will try and do a weekly update from now on, love you guys!**

* * *

Love.

Isn't it such a lovely word? I mean, you can get words like adore, obsess and worship...but I think love is the better word. I mean, it's such a lovely word...

Oh, hello diary! I'm Rose Weasley and I'm in love...Huh, maybe inside I'm just a hopeless romantic...Can I tell you a secret? It's a really big secret that I only want you to know...I fancy Scorpius.

There! I wrote it! Fancy is a good word too...I think I love him. I mean, the way his hair falls in his warm grey eyes, the way he looks down on you as if you were an ant, the way he trots...Oh! It's all to much to bare! And that's why I needed to write it all down. My heart just aches for him. So I got the next best thing...

You see, Grandma is a surprisingly (Wait, I better cross that out...) good sewer! Well, with magic anyway, so before we came to America, she made me a very special pillow. A pillow that looks like his face. It was the best birthday gift ever! I still have it, I stored it away in my backpack and won't bring it out now, because Dom will get jealous...

_Rose xxxx_

We're in the lobby now. It's very big, I'm writing by a table, Scorpius just at the other side of the room. He's been avoiding me...MAYBE HE LIKES ME TOO. Calm down, Rose, calm down...

_Rose xxxx_

I KNEW IT!

_Roxanne_

ROXY! How'd you get into my diary?!

_Rose xxxx_

I stole it from you when you were making googly eyes at Scorpius while he carried your suitcase. Because you "weren't strong enough...well...not like _you_ Scorpius..."

_Roxanne_

Just get out!

_Rose xxxx_

No can do, we share a room!

_Roxanne_

):-(

_Rose xxxx_

HA!

_Roxanne_

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's so short! I wanted to get something to you quickly XD Reviews make the world go round! *hint hint* XD**


	4. Sentimentals with Scorpius

**AN: DON'T KILL ME! This idea was given by a Guest reviewer!**

* * *

I am the perfect human being. People don't give me a double take, they give me a triple take. Boys and girls fancy me alike. I have my own fan club. The rain stops when I walk outside. People ask me "Scorpius, how do you do it?" And I turn to them and say "Do not be afraid of hotness, some are born hot, some achieve hotness and others have hotness thrust upon them". If I even do so much as come in a ten-mile radius of a girl, they faint. But this is not always a gift. Yes, sometimes it is a curse for "With great hotness comes great responsibility." Unfortunately I have captured the heart of not one, not two, not even three but four Weasley family members. Yes, the obsessive Rose Weasley, the bully Dominique Weasley, the old but charming Nana Weasley and the innocent and naïve Roxanne Weasley, you know I askndjdlmsnd

_Scorpius_

WHAT THE FUCK MALFOY?! I DON'T LIKE YOU!

_Roxanne_

Look what you did! You made me scribble all over the page!

_Scorpius_

MALFOY HOW DARE YOU PUT THAT IN THE DIARY! I DON'T LIKE YOU!

_Roxanne_

No point denying it Roxy! You know as Mark Twain said:

"Keep away from people who try to belittle your hotness. Ugly people always do that, but the really hot make you feel that you, too, can become hot."

_Scorpius_

No he didn't! And don't call me Roxy!

_Roxanne_

I'll call you whatever I want!

_Scorpius_

I'm telling Dom what said about her!

_Roxanne_

WAIT! WAIT! I'll tell Nana Wealsey you swore in this innocent diary!

_Scorpius_

...I won't tell if you don't

_Roxanne_

Deal.

_Scorpius_


	5. Detesting with Dom

**AN: By the way I really love America and the people! Dom is just a very grumpy person!**

* * *

I can't take it any longer in this hell hole p, diary. I hate the hotel, I hate the staff, I hate America. You'd think there would be a lot more to do here! I tried to use wand less magic in the room to call Snipper but then Molly shrieked at me because she didn't want "A gross, little bat in the room where we sleep!" It didn't work, but I keep waiting for him. Snipper's my leaf-nosed bat, found him when I was 10. Six years together! Blimey, that's a long time. I found out that leaf-nosed bats live up to 15 years, researched that when I was a little innocent first year at the library. Now I think of it, that's the only time I've been in the library... Well, it's ten o'clock now, hopeful Snipper can fly from England to America...

_Dom_

Hey, America is awesome! The people are cool as well, they have cool accents! Plus have you seen their theme parks?! They are SO much bigger and faster than ours!

_Roxy_

I hate it here.

_Dom_

Are you on your period?

_Scorpius_

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

_Dom_

Just curious.

_Scorpius_

YOU FUCKING ORGE MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU ASK!

_Dom_

Well, you're grumpy, so I just assumed...

_Scorpius_

YOU ASSUMED WRONG.

_Dom_

PERVERT.

_Dom_

Well done, Scorpius, you've just made Dom angry. And do you know what Dom does when she's angry? Snores. SHE SNORES.

_Molly_

I do NOT snore!

_Dom_

You do. And my oh my does it sound like a fog horn.

_Molly_

The moment you close your eyes I'm gonna draw on you Molly.

_Dom_

That's not much of threat...

_Scorpius_

Well last time I strangled her Grandma made me do the dishes.

_Dom_

You're scared of Nana Weasley?

_Roxy_

Don't pretend you're not!

_Dom_


	6. Adolescence with Albus

I feel my heart is beating eaten by pixies. My soul destroyed by munchkins. My life engulfed by rainbows. I hate this world. I hate unicorns. There's too much sparkle and not enough METAL. Too much kpop and not enough ROCK AND ROLL. There's not enough of the sea turtles from Finding Nemo.

_Albus_.

...Wait, what? You just wrote a rather depressing paragraph with weird similes and at the end you decide to show love to a Pixar classic?

_Roxy_

THE TURTLES ARE AWESOME!

Albus

They're not very Heavy Metal though...

_Roxy_

DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE? Your aura is to full of yellow Roxy, you need some more steel in you.

_Albus_

What does that even mean?!

_Roxy_

DO NOT QUESTION ME!

_Albus_

Why are you shouting on paper?

_Scorpius_

Why not? Peasant.

_Albus_

...

Did you just call me a peasant?

_Scorpius_

Hell yeah he did.

_Roxy_

...That was mean.

_Scorpius_

You're not full of rage?

_Albus_

Nope.

_Scorpius_

Anger?

_Albus_

Nope.

_Scorpius_

Deformity?

_Albus_

I don't think you can use that in that sentence...

_Molly_

SHUT UP MOLLY!

_Roxy_

I feel...warmth.

_Scorpius_

What?

_Albus_

I feel warmth.

_Scorpius_

What kind of warmth?

_Roxy_

Love?!

_Rose_

Happiness?!

_Lucy_

Arousement?!

_Hopeful shippers_

WHAT?! NOO!

_Scorpius_

Then what?!

_Roxy_

...Like my very large ego has been punctured by a single metal needle that has waited five years just to hurt me. My ego has deflated like a balloon, sailing into a state of misery. Then my ego becomes a hooker.

_Scorpius_

REALLY?!

_Rose_

IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH YOU DISGUSTING PEDOS!

_Scorpius_

Well...now it's just awkward...

_Roxy_

Yeah...

_Albus_

Right...okay, I'm to go get something to eat...

_Dom_

WE'LL COME!

_Roxy_


End file.
